


Satin Sheets

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Morning Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Romantic Fluff, Satin Sheets, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Matt Murdock likes mornings that start with coffee in bed.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Kudos: 41





	Satin Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'satin sheets'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Matt Murdock deserves more love! I love writing him, there's a sensuality to his character and I think it comes from considering the whole experience of sex that makes it so erotic. I wish my morning tomorrow would start like this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

It’s early, too early. The bed shifting rouses you enough to open an eye. Matt’s a blurred figure moving around the room but he turns when you mumble his name. Too quiet for anyone else to hear, but not him. It’s soft, the kiss, just like the sheets he tucks around you.

“Be right back, sweetheart.”

His voice soothes you back to sleep. He leaves you nuzzling your face into his pillow, inhaling in his scent as the bedroom door shuts with a click. You snooze, drifting in and out of dreams inhabited by strong arms, scratchy kisses and the smell of coffee. It takes you a few minutes to realise that your dreams are very much reality.

“Matt?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

You love his voice first thing in the morning. The smooth velvety baritone that’s just a little rough, a little hoarse. It’s accompanied by a lazy smile and you consider it a privilege that it’s  _ you _ his first smile of the day is reserved for. Matt’s propped up on the pillows, t-shirt rumpled and floppy hair mussed. You sit up enough to snuggled into his chest, the pads of his fingers raising goosebumps as they draw circles on your skin.

Matt’s smile widens at that, his eyes fixed in an unblinking stare at your shoulder. He fumbles, reaching for one of the two cups on the bedside table. He raises his own and that’s how the morning starts, with satin sheets and coffee. There’s no rush, no urgency in the way that he dips his head, rubbing his nose along yours affectionately. He kisses you chastely before brushing his lips against yours in more lingering kisses that grow steadily needier. It feels so right, as if every morning should start like this.

Matt groans, all too aware of your arousal. He can feel how wet you are, hear your erratic breath. Your skin is hot to touch, your hips trying to find his as he rolls you on to your side. Arms wind around you and you fist a hand in his hair as he spoons you. He loves this position, it’s unassuming but so tender, allowing him to feel every inch of you.

Matt thrusts into you and your whole body trembles, legs tangling with his as you gasp his name. He slides in and out of you, filling you completely each time with a steady rhythm that’s intense but loving. He buries his face in your neck, hand snaking between your legs. His fingers circle your clit, coaxing a moan out of you. You urge him to go faster, it’s only a whisper but he grunts breathily, driving you out of your mind with desire.

It’s sudden, your orgasm crashing down on you out of you nowhere. Matt’s name a prayer, the pleasure overwhelming and he shouts his own release. You stay locked in your embrace, too content and satisfied to let go of each other just yet.

“We’re going to do this all day, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
